


Obi Wan Catnobi

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kittens, M/M, raphael is actually a softy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: He felt a little ridiculous, but Simon crouched onto the ground, and meowed. He thought he was being rather convincing, he wasn’t sure if meowing to a kitten in a dark, damp alley in the middle of the night was the best way to spend his time, but it’s what he was going to do anyway.Simon remained crouched to the ground making sweet little noises to the kitten, hoping to gain her favour. Eventually her face pops up from where it was buried in her fur as she made little sounds back.Simon stayed completely still as, eventually, she moved closer to him, jumping down from where she was perched to peer up at him, her black fur littered with rain drops, and her dark brown eyes staring at him. Not that he would ever say it to the older vampire, but the poor thing looked a little like Raphael, she had the same disgruntled look on her face.





	Obi Wan Catnobi

The kitten walked with the stiffness of age, but also with the fragility of one so withered. Her fur was dull and thin, unwashed and bare over the tips of her sharp shoulder blades. Her small steps halted, hesitating at the side of the curb. 

The kitten backtracked, tip toeing around back into the alleyway. She was howling as she trotted down a long concrete pipe in the alley, the grime clinging to her paws as she went.

Simon watched on, standing perfectly still against the wall, afraid to startle the poor thing. Maybe if he didn’t move then she wouldn’t notice him. Finally she settled, curling inwards, her tiny nose shivering into her damp fur. That’s when Simon moved, close enough for her to hear, but not too close as to startle and for her to lash out.

He felt a little ridiculous, but Simon crouched onto the ground, and meowed. He thought he was being rather convincing, he wasn’t sure if meowing to a kitten in a dark, damp alley in the middle of the night was the best way to spend his time, but it’s what he was going to do anyway. 

Simon remained crouched to the ground making sweet little noises to the kitten, hoping to gain her favour. Eventually her face pops up from where it was buried in her fur as she made little sounds back. 

Simon stayed completely still as, eventually, she moved closer to him, jumping down from where she was perched to peer up at him, her black fur littered with rain drops, her dark brown eyes stared up at him. Not that he would ever say it to the older vampire, but the poor thing looked a little like Raphael, she had the same disgruntled look on her face. 

He remained still. Too soon and the kitten would run off before he can get low enough to grab her. For once his vampire skills came in useful. He reached down, as fast as he could and grabbed her, holding her softly to his chest. The next challenge was smuggling her into The Dumort, and after that he would try and feed her.

He tucked the scrawny little thing into his jacket and sped back to the hotel, praying that Raphael wouldn’t stop him.

\---

Simon had successfully brought the kitten up to his room, and had washed her dirty fur, only collecting a few scratches along the way.

The kitten had obtained a new spark of life, her fur was soft and tail bushy as she pranced around Simon’s room at the Dumort, rubbing and purring softly against the furniture. Her eyes tell of a tale pure energy only slightly dampered by nervousness of her new surroundings. She leapt with the sudden pounce of a tiger, gaining confidence and accuracy as the seconds ticked by, growling quietly as she ripped at the pillows and clawed playfully at Simon as he giggled at her. 

Suddenly the door banged open and Raphael stopped short at the threshold. 

“Dios, what is this?” Both Simon and the kitten froze, it would have been comical really, if Raphael didn’t have a look of thunder in his eyes.

“Behold Obi wan catnobi” Simon gathered the startled kitten in his arms and thrust the poor thing out to Raphael, hoping that his icy heart might melt a little bit at her adorable face.

“No.” It was a short reply, curt, to the point, just like Raphael. Simon expected no less. He thought maybe for a second that he saw a flicker of laughter cross Raphael’s eyes, but it was gone before he could fully recognise it. 

“But look at her face”

“You named a female cat, Obi wan Kenobi”

“No Raphael, I named my female kitten, Obi Wan Catnobi, there’s a difference.” 

“Dios, why can't you be normal?”

“Normal is overrated” Simon yelled out as Raphael slammed the door behind him, leaving Simon and his new companion to it.

\---

In the weeks that passed Simon kept a close eye on Obi, making sure she was clean and well fed. The little kitten would in turn, follow him around like a shadow, mewling, never too far from his heels. 

It only became problematic when the poor thing would follow him to the loft and growl at The Chairman. Magnus was absolutely in love with the new relationships between their pets, saying repeatedly that The Chairman finally had a friend. Alec merely rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness as Magnus meowed and attempted to talk to the cats, Simon copying and doing the same. 

\---  
“Obi. Oh no.” Simon ran around the hotel, his running his fingers through his hair, turning it into a mess as he searched in vain for Obi.

“Dios, why are you running around in your boxers?” Raphael was leant against the railing of the stairs, looking every bit of a bored model, in his tailored suit, and the lights shining beautifully off of his eyes.

“I can’t find her. Raphael- what if one of the vamps ate her” His eyes were blown wide in worry. Only to narrow angrily as Raphael laughed at him.

“I’m sure no one has eaten her.” His sarcastic drawl only angered Simon more, pushing him into hysterics.

“She’s just tiny Raphael. I need to go and find her.” Simon bolted down the stairs, throwing the hotel’s double doors open, allowing the cold air from the night to blow inwards, sending a chill down his spine. 

“Dios.” Raphael was behind him in less than a second, wrapping a steady arm around Simon’s waist preventing him from stepping into the bitter air, “At least put some clothes on first.”

Raphael’s whispered snarl sent a hot shiver down past Simon’s ear. If he still had a heart beat Simon would bet his life that his face would be stained a violent red, the only hope he had was that Raphael didn’t notice the shiver.

“Right, right. Help me.” he paused, “I mean help me find Obi, not to put clothes on.”

\---

“Poor Obi, she must be freezing.” Raphael merely hummed at Simon’s side as they wandered the streets, searching for the kitten. Simon could feel a heated gaze burning into the side of his face but he willed himself to not look back.

They were unlucky as the gentle snow that blanketed the ground turned into a thick blizzard. There was no way to know which direction to go in, the air was thick, hanging densely and snow was coating the ground, covering tracks, and making it difficult to track Obi’s scent. 

Soft crystals of snow drifted down and landed on Simon’s hair and clothes, even settling on the ends of his eyelashes. It was hopeless, they’ve been searching for Obi for hours now, to no avail. Maybe she was gone. Simon was losing the will, but he couldn’t give up on her. He felt the tears well, pooling in his eyes. He sniffed and wiped repeatedly in vain.

“Simon. It’s okay, we’ll find her eventually, we’ve got time before the sun comes up.”

Simon couldn’t help himself. He folded himself up into Raphael, taking the older vampire by surprise. He allowed the tears to fall, clutching at Raphael’s suit. Slowly Raphael lifted his hands, rubbing comfortingly up and down Simon’s back, unsure of what to say to comfort the weeping man, instead he decided to say nothing, only pulling the man closer into his chest, he couldn’t offer up any warmth from the snow. It was a simple gesture, affectionate, perhaps the start, the beginnings of a fragile new relationship. The feel of Raphael’s body against his soothed him more than he had expected, he breathed in Raphael’s scent and reluctantly pulled away.

“That’s the nicest you’ve ever been to me.” Again Raphael said nothing, lifting up a surprisingly soft hand and wiping away the frozen tracks of Simon’s tears.

“We’ll find her Simon”

“Oh my gosh, you called me by my name too, this is truly too much.” For once Raphael cracked a small smile, and feeling bold he slung an arm around Simon’s waist and pulled him closer, starting again in their search for Obi.

\---

Dawn was breaking when a defeated Simon got the call, “Simon? It’s Alec. I meant to call earlier, Obi is here, she’s curled up sleeping with The Chairman.”

“They’re going to get married” Was the last thing that Simon heard Magnus yell out before he dropped his phone and ran to Raphael to tell him the news.

**Author's Note:**

> Thannkyou to Ash @svragent for sending me the prompt of : vampire!simon + saphael + cats + comfort
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Dsclaimer: Any mistakes are my own, this piece hasn't been beta'd
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
